


The Scientist Who was Allergic to Cats

by BBCotaku



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/pseuds/BBCotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recovering Khoshek is about to finally go home with Cecil and Carlos. Well until Carlos starts sneezing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientist Who was Allergic to Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Night Vale

"Listeners oh God listeners khoshekh has been hurt very badly."

 

The two sat in the waiting room in the Nightvale vet centre, one of them, who was neither tall nor shot, fat nor thin, black nor white, sat hunched over. His teeth were grit and his head in his hands. The other who's hair was perfectly curled and coloured who was wearing a lab coat and leaning back in his chair looking worryingly at his companion.  
"Cecil," he said in a hushed voice "Cecil are you okay?" Cecil shook his head and chewed on his lip. "The vet said Khoshekh will be fine don't fret Cecil they are scientists they know what they're doing." Cecil didn't answer and continued to stare at the palms of his hands.

"Cecil Palmer," called a vet as she entered the room pulling off a pair of rubber gloves from her hands. Cecil shot from his seat and the man with perfect hair quickly followed.

"Is he okay? Is Khoshekh okay?" The vet nodded

"we've done what we can, his back left leg is broken and a part of his left ear is missing as well as his eye, but with some rest and care he will recover quickly." Cecil's tense shoulders relaxed and he let out a long deep breath.

"Oh thank God," he smiled and turned to the perfect man "You were right Carlos, then again you are always right." Carlos smiled back and held Cecil's and slightly as they followed the vet down the hall into a small room where a small cat was lying on a metal table, his back left leg was rapped in bandages and he had a bowl collar around his neck to stop him from scratching at his ear. "Khoshekh!" said Cecil letting go of Carlos hand and rushing to the table and poking the sleeping cat.

"He must be still under anaesthetic Cecil," said Carlos following his boyfriend to the table and looking down at the creature. The vet placed a pet carrier on the table and began to lift the creature into the carrier, Cecil reached out and tapped at her arm stopping her.

"No I'll- I can carry him," the vet nodded and allowed his to pick up the Cat and hug him close to his chest. His smile widened and a laugh escaped from his lips "I'm holding him Carlos, I'm really holding him" the perfect man smiled as well and reached out to pet the cats fur being careful to avoid its venomous spin ridges.

"Yes you are Cecil. Yes you are."

The car ride home was very quiet apart from the cats gentle purring.  
"The radios pretty quiet with out you Cecil." Cecil blushed and pressed his face into Khoshekh's fur to hid his reddening cheeks. Carlos loved it when he did that he looked so cute. Carefully he reached over and took Cecil's hand with his free hand. The quiet. The purring. The hot desert sun. The lights in the sky. Everything was perfect.  
"ACHOO!" the perfect moment was brought to a halt as a sneeze erupted from Carlos' nose and mouth.  
"Bless you,"  
"Thank you." Another sneeze,  
"Bless you,"

"Thank you." Another sneeze,

"Carlos."

"Yes?" said Carlos letting go of Cecil's hand and wiping his eyes with cuff of his sleeve.

"Are you allergic to cats?"

"What? No!" said Carlos tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.  
Another sneeze. "Well," said Carlos sheepishly "only slightly." Cecil frowned and scratched Khoshekh behind the ear.

"You should of told me Carlos!"

"I'm fine really and besides you have to look after your cat." Said Carlos before sneezing again. Cecil pointed at a pharmacy on the side of the road.  
"Pull over,"

"Why?"

"Just pull over please Carlos." Carlos gave a small sight and obeyed the man who was neither fat nor thin andd pulled into the pharmacy parking lot. Cecil jumped out the car leaving the cat curled up on his seat. He was gone a long time, but then again time was weird in Nightvale do it could have been hours, minutes or even days.

"You know," he muttered to the cat "scientifically you shouldn't have been floating in the first place," the cat gave a loud almost deafening meow but didn't open his eyes. Finally Cecil returned and sat back in the car placing the cat back on his lap and handed Carlos a plastic bag.

"What this?" Asked Carlos reaching inside and taking out several small card box boxes.

"It's um allergy medicine, since we've been living together and all, and Khoshek will only be living with us till he gets better and-"

"Cecil,"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." and he leaned forward and kissed his forehead.  
"Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Goodnight Listeners Goodnight


End file.
